


Once Upon a Truck Stop

by ShinSolo



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Incest, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Underage Sex, the tags make more sense if read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inside of the truck stop seemed so much larger than the outside, and Bill couldn’t help but shudder when he saw a sign pointing toward a back corridor labeled, “Public Showers: See Cashier for Keys.” It was the one time Saki hadn’t followed him inside, but Bill wouldn’t let himself be afraid. Besides, Tom was probably already inside waiting on him, Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Truck Stop

When Bill awoke, the bus was already parked and quiet. He blinked against the darkness, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and yawned as he climbed out of his bunk. To Bill, it seemed like they’d been on the road for weeks without stopping, that the roads in North Dakota went on forever. And the only thing more constant than the highways--he thought--was the snow. It pushed against the windows of the bus, sought out every crack and seam, created false beauty in crystallized lace. Bill hated it, hated how lonely it made him feel inside. The only thing that made it even somewhat bearable was Tom, and ironically enough, he was the one person Bill couldn’t find. His bunk was completely empty, the sheets long gone cold.

 

Bill dressed in silence--because he had no one on hand to talk to--and left the bus. A gust of wind took his breath away the moment his feet touched pavement. Ice clung to his hair, the fabric of his hoody, soaked his shoes and the cuffs of his pants legs. Saki nodded to him from the door of the G’s bus, his eyes following Bill as he made his way across the parking lot, as if taking inventory of where he was headed despite not going after him. Bill paused once he reached the front of the truck stop, half expecting Saki to change his mind and stalk him like usual, but when Saki made no move to do so, Bill just shrugged and pushed his way through the large glass double doors.

 

It was warm inside away from the icy storm, and Bill wasn’t afraid; besides, Tom was more then likely somewhere inside the truck stop anyways. It wasn’t that he was scared as much as just not quite awake yet--that and the inside of the truck stop seemed so much larger than the outside. A Subway, Chester’s Chicken, full dinner, coffee café, and arcade, made up the entire left side of the building, and Bill couldn’t help but shudder when he saw a sign pointing toward a back corridor labeled “Public Showers: See Cashier for Keys.” Totally not his scene, that’s for sure. He yawned, wondering where his brother could possibly be, and not even sure where to start looking. The entire place--despite its size--seemed completely dead, the lone lady at the register half asleep herself. But then again, it was 3A.M. after all.

 

He wandered the candy aisles a while, picking up a pack of Skittles and a chocolate bar whose brand he’d never heard of before, then made his way toward the arcade. The room was dark, lit only by the lights of the games and what poured through the tinted glass of the door. It was empty as well--no Tomi. Bill sighed and turned to leave, but a hand covering his mouth and an arm wrapping firmly around his waist prevented him from doing so. The candy he had been holding slipped from his hands, raining down onto the sticky arcade floor in a shower of sweet and sour. Scared and unsure of what he could do to escape, Bill dug his nails into his assailant’s forearm, pulled the hand back from his mouth, and screamed for his brother as loud as he could.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” a voice--unmistakably male--said near his ear in a somewhat loud whisper, and Bill found himself being pushed chest first against the Mrs. PacMan game nearest him. He struggled to free himself, but froze when cold metal made contact with the nape of his neck. “You will listen to me, you will keep your mouth shut, and you will do exactly what I tell you or, so help me God, I will blow your fucking brains out.”

 

“Tomi!” Bill started to call out, but the name left his lips in a hiss as the man pulled a handful of his hair hard enough to cause his head to snap backwards. Tears weld up in Bill’s eyes and just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, his forehead hit the fiberglass of the arcade game hard enough to cause the flashing lights to blur and swirl around him.

 

The hands holding him faltered, then tightened their hold on him even more.

 

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you don’t shut up. Do you  _want_  the cops to come in here?” the man said, his lips pressed to Bill’s ear in an almost warm kiss that made Bill’s stomach turn.

 

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to have happened.

 

“You really think you’d get away with it? Coming to this country and prancing across the stage like some kind of peacock, with glitter even? And people think I’m the psychopath, you’re the faggot, not me.” --The sharp press of metal slid down his spine and Bill gasped in surprise when he felt the man’s hard cock pressing against his ass. -- “Hush, you know you want it, you little whore. The whole world knows you want it. Hell, you’ve been practically begging for it for ages now.”

 

Bill bit into his bottom lip to keep from saying something he knew he would regret, and arched his back away from the barrel of the gun. Saki sure had picked one hell of a night to not follow him around like a child.

 

“What do you want from me?” Bill asked, his voice low and hands shaking slightly from the pain the man’s grip was causing to his wrists. It wasn’t fair that he could hold both his hands down so tightly with just one hand, and Bill made a silent vow that he would follow Tom to the gym every chance he could after this, that is if he managed to make it out of this still in one piece. “If it’s money you want, I’ll give it to you. Just let go.”

 

The man laughed.

 

“Like I need your money.”

 

“Then what the fuck do you want?” Bill asked again, growing impatient and wondering what his chances were of having either Georg or Saki push open the arcade door, wondering whether or not he would have the time he’d need to pull himself free.

 

His assailant didn’t give him the satisfaction of a verbal answer. Bill was aware the gun had been dropped--even though he never heard it hit the floor--and his captor’s hand wrapped around his waist, firmly pressing palm first against the thin fabric covering Bill’s crotch.

 

Bill groaned, his body betraying him as the man’s hand worked its way inside of his pants and warm fingers wrapped around his cock. He immediately became more than aware of the man’s motives for keeping him.

 

“You’re seriously going to try this here? In the arcade? Someone will walk in on us and you’ll go to jail,” Bill protested, his voice slightly unstteady. “Did you hear me? You’ll go to ja..”

 

“Goddamnit, Bill. Just shut up already,” the guy said, tightening his hold on Bill’s cock and shoving him in frustration.

 

If Bill had been facing his captor, the man would have noted the glare Bill was giving him, but he did as he was told and held his tongue as his pajama pants were pushed down. He no longer had the will to fight back, and he bit into his bottom lip when the man showed the audacity to push two spit coated fingers inside his ass.

 

“You hurt me and I swear I’ll…” He started saying when he heard the man removing his own belt, fear coming back to him and his bravado fading.

 

“Look, who’s the victim here? Me or you?” -- If it had been any other situation, Bill would have laughed at how irritated the man sounded. -- “How about this, if you ever manage to switch our positions, you can say and do whatever you want, but you do not get that say right now. If you got that say it wouldn’t even be considered rape, it would be some kind of screwed up fetish.”

 

“Oh, like rape’s not a screwed up fetish at all, huh?”

 

“This. Was. Your. Idea,” he hissed, pulling his fingers out of Bill and releasing his hold on his wrists for a moment as he shifted his position behind him. Bill once again tried to turn around to see his captor, but was quickly shoved back against Mrs. PacMan. The flicking lights of the arcade blurred together like headlights on the highway, and Bill’s teeth broke the skin of his bottom lip as the man’s dick pushed its way inside of him at the same exact moment the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles game across the room screamed, ‘I am Invincible!’ at the top of its lungs. “You wanted this…”

 

“Did not,” Bill muttered a few beats too late to be considered an actual comeback, but by then neither of them were even really keeping score.

 

Breathing became labored, and both their facades were traded in for tender touches and needy--yet slightly bloody--kisses. At one point the arcade door creaked slightly on its hinges, but by that time neither of the boys were much worried about intruders. Their own mother could have walked through those doors and they’d have only paused for a moment, just long enough for her to close the door on her way back out.

 

In the end, Tom came first with Bill close behind. Bill wiped his mouth on the back of his shirtsleeve and rested his forehead against the warm fiberglass. Idly, Tom picked up the plastic gun from where it dangled, discarded, in front of the Crisis Zone game, and returned it to its cradle. And with heartbeats coming down, the twins remained silent, leaning against each other for support with such ease despite the oddity of the embrace that a bystander might have mistook them for siamese.

 

“Hey, let me see you,” Tom whispered only after they had both caught their breath, his fingers now gently entwined with Bill’s. “I didn’t fuck your fantasy up too bad, did I?”

 

Bill sighed and pulled away only enough to turn around and look his brother directly in the eyes.

 

“I can’t believe you made me spill my skittles, Tomi. I hadn’t even paid for those yet.”

 

The two of them held each others’ gaze for a few moments. Tom looked at his brother with a slight combination of shock and confusion, while Bill glared back at him with a look fierce enough to kill. Then both twins laughed. Tom pulled Bill into a hug and kissed his forehead.

 

“I’ll buy you a new pack.”

 

Bill grinned, his cheeks still slightly flushed even after they’d redressed and slipped hand-n-hand from the darkened arcade.

 

“You better, Tomi. You better.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a sequel to another fic of mine, Dreaming of a Prom Queen, but while writing it took a different path.
> 
> Written for my friend Duo, but sadly he lacks an ao3 account. :)
> 
> Much love,  
> ~Shin
> 
>  
> 
> Written 07/20/2010.


End file.
